Sister in a Mirror
by Hanazawa Yuki
Summary: Haruno Sakura, gadis culun yang mendadak modis. Bukankah suatu hal yang aneh? Author New, Warning Inside! Mind to RnR?


**KUKURUYUUUUK~**

Suara ayam jantan berkokok menerobos tirai berwarna merah marun. Didalam sebuah kamar, lebih tepatnya diatas kasur, dapat terlihat seorang gadis bersurai merah muda yang sedang tertidur lelap diatas kasur empuk nya.

Namanya Haruno Sakura, baru masuk kelas 1 SMA, anak culun disekolah dengan kepintaran tingkat akut.

 **TOK! TOK! TOK!**

"Sakura! Bangun sayang, sudah pagi"seru seorang wanita _blonde_ dengan tato berlian berwarna ungu dikepalanya. "Iyaaa"balas Sakura dari dalam.

 **TOK! TOK! TOK!**

"Sakuraaaaa"seru Tsunade kencang. "Iya, 5 menit lagi, _Kaa-san_ "ucap Sakura malas.

 **TWITCH!**

Munculah perempatan siku-siku berwarna merah imajiner dikepala Tsunade.

Mari menghitung!

1

2

3

4

5

 **BUAGH!**

"BANGUNLAH PEMALAS!"seru Tsunade kesal. Sakura dengan sekejap sudah berlari keluar menerobos sang ibu yang terlihat sangat marah. Terbukti dari wajahnya yang memerah.

Sepertinya Jiraiya harus membeli pintu baru untuk kamar Sakura.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sister in a Mirror milik Hanazawa Yuki**

 **Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto-senpai /bungkuk/ /dilemparbakiak/, Shokora no Mahou milik Mizuho Rino, Saya hanya memiliki Pakura(OC) dan alur cerita yang terinspirasi dari volume Honey Blood**

 **Alur cerita juga sedikit saya ubah jadi tidak terlalu mengikuti cerita aslinya**

 **Warning Alerts! OOC, banyak Typo, tidak mengikuti EYD, alur kecepetan, High School!AU, OC (Pakura), dan kenistaan lain nya**

 **Haiiiiii! Hanazawa Yuki disini! Ini pertama kalinya Yuki bikin fic bertema sekolah selain HoB and Fake XD**

 **Akhirnya bisa bikin fic di fandom Naruto! Haah~ lega nya~**

 **Seperti yang sudah saya bilang sebelum nya, Fic ini terinspirasi oleh salah satu chapter dari komik Chocolate Magic volume Honey Blood!**

 **Saya paling suka cerita yang itu! KYAAAA! /fangirling/ /ditabok/**

 **Oke, tanpa basa-basi lagi, Yuki persembahkan...**

 **Sister in a Mirror**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kalimat yang di **BOLD** =Efek suara, kalimat penghinaan (dalam perkataan Capslock)/penting

Kalimat yang di _Italic_ =Flashback, bahasa asing

Kalimat yang di Underline=Hal yang penting

"..."=Percakapan, nama tempat

'...'=Bicara dalam hati

Garis lintang=Time Skip

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Happy Reading Minna! ^^

.

.

.

Sakura berjalan dengan tenang menuju sekolahnya. Gadis dengan rambut diikat kepang tersebut berjalan ke sekolah nya dengan tenang karna dia yakin belum ada yang datang selain dirinya.

Sakura berpenampilan rambut merah muda yang diikat kepang 2, kacamata berbingkai hitam yang menyembunyikan iris _emerald_ nya, baju sailor lengan panjang berwarna putih bergaris hitam dengan rok hitam panjang.

Sangat culun sekali yah? Tapi Haruno Sakura tidak peduli.

Sakura berjalan pelan saat mendengar kasak-kusuk dari beberapa siswa-siswi yang membicarakan nya.

"Halo, Sakura- _chan_!"seru seorang pemuda berambut kuning jabrik pada Sakura. Sakura menoleh dan tersenyum mendapati Naruto -satu-satu nya orang yang mau menjadi teman nya- tersenyum kearahnya.

"Halo juga, Namikaze- _san_ "balas Sakura lembut. Naruto cemberut, "Aiih Sakura- _chan_! Aku bilang apa kemarin~?"tanya Naruto (sok) imut.

Sakura menghela nafas, "Halo juga, Naruto- _kun_ "ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum. Naruto tersenyum lebar dan memeluk Sakura dengan erat.

 **GREB!**

"HUWAAAH, SAKURA- _CHAN_ _KAWAII_!"seru Naruto.

 **BLUSH!**

Dapat terlihat rona merah tipis menjalar di wajah mulus Sakura. "Na-Naruto"gumam Sakura pelan. "Hah? Oh iya"seru Naruto sambil melepas pelukan nya dan-

 **GREB!**

"Naruto- _kuun_ ~ sama aku aja yah"

-memberi kesempatan emas untuk Ino memeluknya.

"Hei! Lepaskan aku Ino!"seru Naruto kesal. "Aah~ Naru- _kun_ jahat~ masa gak mau sama aku~?"tanya Ino manja.

Sakura hanya melihat adegan nya dengan hati hancur lebur. Ino menatap remeh Sakura, "Mau apa kau _forehead_? Pergi dari sini! Jijik aku melihatmu"ucap Ino sombong sambil mengibaskan tangan nya.

Sakura menundukan kepalanya dalam, " _Gomennasai_ Yamanaka- _san_ , aku pergi dulu, Namikaze- _san_ , _Jaa_ "ucap Sakura sambil berlari kencang meninggalkan kedua insan bersurai _blonde_ tersebut.

Naruto menatap tajam Ino yang masih bergelayut manja ditangan nya, "Lepaskan _pig_!"seru Naruto dingin. "Tidak~"ucap Ino manja.

Naruto melepas paksa tangan nya dan-

 **PLAK!**

-mendaratkan telapak tangan nya pada pipi mulus Ino.

Ino tampak memegangi pipinya yang merah karna tamparan keras dari Naruto. "APA MAKSUDMU MENAMPARKU?!"teriak Ino marah.

"KENAPA KAU MENGHANCURKAN PERASAAN NYA?!"teriak Naruto balik. "Menghancurkan? APA MAKSUDMU?!"tanya Ino emosi.

"KAU MENGHANCURKAN PERASAAN SAKURA- _CHAN_ **BODOH**! PERGILAH!"teriak Naruto dingin. Naruto berlari mengejar Sakura yang tampak belum jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

Ino menatap Naruto dengan tangan memegangi pipinya. "Sialan kau! HARUNO SAKURA!"umpat Ino kesal.

Gadis itu berjalan dengan pelan masih dengan memegangi pipinya.

Sementara itu,

"SAKURA- _CHAN_!"seru Naruto. Sakura berhenti sejenak, bulir bening tampak jatuh dari sudut matanya dan dia hanya diam tanpa bergerak sedikitpun.

"Hiks...hiks..."isak Sakura pelan. Gadis itu menghapus jejak air mata dengan punggung tangan nya. Namun, yang dia lakukan tampak sia-sia. Karna, kristal bening tersebut tetap akan keluar mau berapa kalipun ia mencoba menghapus jejak kristal tersebut.

Sakura menundukan kepalanya, dia jatuh terduduk dengan tangan memeluk lutut, menyembunyikan wajahnya di dalam lututnya.

Naruto tampak diam, tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan. Pemuda itu berjalan pelan kearah Sakura yang masih memeluk lututnya.

"Sakura-chan"panggil Naruto. Suara lembut sang pemuda berhasil membuat gadis itu menampakkan matanya yang tampak memerah karna menangis.

Naruto tersenyum getir, dihapusnya jejak air mata yang masih basah di pipinya dan dipeluknya gadis itu dengan erat.

"Maaf ya, Sakura-chan"bisik Naruto pelan. Sakura tampak mengangguk dalam pelukan hangat sang pemuda Namikaze tersebut.

Andai saja, Sakura bisa menjadi modis seperti gadis lain disekolah ini supaya Naruto menyukai nya. Sakura ingin sekali. Tapi,

Naruto mempererat pelukan nya untuk membagi kehangatan nya dengan Sakura.

Sakura harus mulai dari mana?

* * *

Sakura menatap rak buku didepan nya. Gadis itu mengetuk dagu nya mencari buku apa yang harus dia baca.

Dan tanpa sengaja-

 **BRUK!**

"Aduh"

-dia menabrak rak buku yang menyebabkan sebuah buku jatuh keatas kepalanya.

"Aaw"ringis Sakura pelan. Gadis itu mengambil buku yang jatuh tersebut. "Buku apa ini?"gumam Sakura heran.

Gadis itu melihat cover buku yang sudah berdebu. Ditepuknya buku yang sudah berdebu tersebut guna menghilangkan debu nya.

 **PUK! PUK! PUK!**

"Uhuk! Uhuk"batuk Sakura kala debu tersebut memasuki hidung nya.

Selesai dengan sesi tepuk-menepuk-buku-yang-berdebu, Sakura perlahan melihat judul buku tersebut.

"Heh?" Sakura melihat tulisan di buku. Tulisan romaji yang membentuk kalimat, "Buku Misteri Mantra".

Sakura menatap lekat-lekat buku dihadapan nya dan membuka halaman _random_.

"Eh?"gumam nya bingung. Yang tertulis dihalaman tersebut adalah,

 _"Lihatlah ke kaca di kamarmu pada jam 3 pagi, kalau kau melakukan nya maka, kau akan melihat dirimu yang 'lain' didalam kaca"_

Sakura melotot membacanya, namun, ia tertarik melakukan. "Kucoba ah"gumamnya sambil menutup buku tersebut. Sakura menaruh buku tersebut di tempat semula dan meninggalkan perpustakaan dengan senyum menghiasi wajahnya.

* * *

"Sakura- _chan_ kidal ya?"tanya Naruto. Sakura mengangguk dan membetulkan kacamatanya yang sedikit melorot, "aku memang kidal sejak kecil, Naruto- _kun_ "ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Tapi tulisan mu bagus lho, Sakura- _san_ "ucap Hinata sambil berdecak kagum. Sakura tersenyum, "terima kasih Hyuuga- _san_ "ucap Sakura sopan. Hinata menggeleng, "tidak usah terlalu formal, panggil saja Hinata"ucap Hinata dengan senyum.

"Ba-baiklah"ucap Sakura gugup. _'Aku memang payah, tidak bisa beradaptasi dengan lingkungan baru seperti Sekolah'_ batin Sakura sedih.

* * *

Pada jam 3 pagi, di kamar Sakura, gadis itu duduk didepan meja riasnya yang memiliki kaca.

"Mana yah?"gumam Sakura pelan. Dia ingin membuktikan tulisan di buku yang secara tidak sengaja dia baca.

 **WUUUSH!**

"Halo!"seru seorang gadis bersurai merah muda pada Sakura. Sakura kaget, "Si-siapa kau?!"tanya Sakura terkejut.

" _Kaa-san_ belum pernah cerita ya? Aku ini kakak kembarmu, Sakura!"seru gadis itu yang mengaku sebagai kakak kembar Sakura.

"Eh? Tapi, kaa-san bilang aku anak tunggal"ucap Sakura pelan. Gadis itu menghela nafas, "Heh! Ternyata _Kaa-san_ memang tidak pernah memberi tahu"ucap gadis itu kesal.

"Aku adalah saudari kembarmu! Namun, aku lebih tua lima menit darimu, tapi entah kenapa aku terjebak di dalam kaca ini selama bertahun-tahun"jelas gadis itu.

"Tapi, aku senang, akhirnya adik kembar ku mengunjungi ku juga!"ucap gadis itu riang. Sakura mengernyit, "nama mu siapa?"tanya Sakura.

"Namaku Pakura, terserah mau panggil apa~"ucap Pakura riang. "Kamu kidal bukan? Aku pengguna tangan kanan! Makanya kita itu terbalik"ucap Pakura.

"Tapi, kita itu banyak persamaan nya lho!"seru Pakura semangat.

"Rambutmu berwarna merah muda, aku juga"

"Iris mata mu _Emerald_ sama sepertiku!"

"Pipi kita sama-sama tembam"

"Sama-sama menyukai warna _Pink_ "

Sakura mengiyakan perkataan Pakura. "Tapi, kita juga ada perbedaan nya!"ucap Pakura lagi.

"Rambutmu lurus, aku ikal"

"Kamu memakai kacamata sementara aku tidak"

"Kamu lebih suka dikepang sementara aku lebih memilih di gerai saja"

"Kamu kidal, aku pengguna tangan kanan"

"Kamu _antisocial_ sementara aku...entahlah, aku taku punya teman disini"

"Tapi-"

"Aku selalu memandangimu, aku bahkan tau kau menyukai Namikaze Naruto!"ucap Pakura.

"Aku juga tau kehidupan sekolahmu, kau harusnya jadi modis kalau mau Naruto menyukai mu!"seru Pakura. Sakura mengangguk, "tapi aku tidak tahu harus mulai dari mana"ucap Sakura pelan.

Pakura menghela nafas, "Rambutmu sudah bagus! Tinggal di ubah gaya rambut saja"usul Pakura. Sakura tersenyum kecil, "terima kasih kak!"balasnya riang.

* * *

"Waaah, ini Haruno?"

"Gaya rambutnya imut banget!"

"Gyaaaa, Haruno-san! Ajari aku dong!"

Berbagai macam pujian keluar dari siswa-siswi yang berlalu lalang karna melihat perubahan gaya rambut Sakura. Rambut Sakura ditata dengan cara di mana bagian dari rambutnya ditata dalam sanggul kecil bun dengan pita merah.

"Te-terima kasih"ucap Sakura gugup. Seragamnya tetap lengan panjang walaupun kacamata nya sudah lepas.

 _'Terima kasih, Pakura!'_ seru Sakura dalam hati.

* * *

Sesampainya di rumah,

"Sakura, ayo makan"panggil Tsunade. "Iya, _kaa-san_ duluan saja"ucap Sakura sambil menatap kaca di meja rias nya.

"Hei, Pakura!"panggil Sakura pada gadis permen kapas penghuni kaca meja rias nya. Dan, tiba-tiba siluet gadis yang dipanggilnya pun terlihat.

"Ada apa? Apa semua orang menyukai nya?"tanya Pakura. Sakura mengangguk, "sekarang aku harus apa?"tanya Sakura.

Pakura tampak berpikir, "hmm tas mu, sepatu, kamar, haaah pokoknya banyak! Sekarang, kita mulai dari tas dulu! Aku akan berpindah ke kaca lain"ucap Pakura dan tiba-tiba hilang dari pandangan Sakura.

Sakura berdiri dan mengambil setelan baju dari dalam lemari nya.

Dia mengambil kemeja merah lengan pendek dipadu rok pink diatas lutut dan legging hitam, juga Sakura memakai sepatu skets merah marun dan tas selempang pink muda.

"Baiklah aku siap! Setelah makan, aku akan langsung berangkat"ucap Sakura. Dia berjalan keluar kamar dan pergi mengambil jatah makan siang nya.

* * *

Keesokan harinya,

"WAAAH HARUNO, TAS MU BAGUS SEKALI"

"Tas nya beli dimana? Bagus banget lho!"

"Ah, tas ini diberikan kakak ku"ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum. Semua orang mendadak diam dan memikirkan hal yang sama.

 _'Kakak? Bukan nya Haruno anak tunggal?'_ tanya mereka dalam hati.

* * *

Saat sampai dirumah, Sakura langsung pergi ke kamarnya dan berniat menemui Pakura.

"Hei, Pakura! Semua orang bilang tasku bagus lho! Kamu memang hebat!"seru Sakura. Pakura tertawa pelan, "Itu sih bukan aku yang jago, tapi seleramu saja yang payah"ucap Pakura.

"Lalu selanjutnya apa?"tanya Sakura penasaran. Pakura tampak berpikir, "Hmm, kupikir seragam mu harus diganti"ucap Pakura sambil tersenyum.

* * *

Kebesokkan harinya,

"WAAAH, HARUNO CANTIK SEKALI!"

"Gyaaa, Haruno berubah drastis ya! Aku jadi kagum padanya"

"Haruno keren! Kau cantik banget"

Sakura hanya tersipu malu mendengar pujian-pujian yang keluar dari murid-murid KHS saat dia merubah style nya.

"Haruno, mau ikut kita ke salon istirahat nanti?"tanya Hyuuga Shion, sepupu Hinata, pada Sakura. Sakura mengangguk, "tentu saja! Aku ingin meng- _creambath_ rambutku"ucap Sakura dengan nada imut.

* * *

Beberapa bulan kemudian,

"Haruno, kuku mu bagus banget! Aku juga mau dong!"

Haruno Sakura, cewek populer disekolah yang baru saja naik daun, langsung tebar pesona dengan kecantikan yang dia miliki.

Sakura menatap kukunya yang sedang diolehkan kuteks berwarna merah oleh Hinata.

"Hmm, Hinata, nanti ditambah glitter(bener gak sih?) sedikit ya"perintah Sakura. Hinata hanya bisa mengangguk dan mengabulkan permintaan nya.

"Bagus-bagus"ucap Sakura dengan elegan. "Sakura! Nanti kita ke Mall yuk! Beli baju baru buat pesta dansa sekolah"ajak Ino dengan senyum.

"Tentu saja, apa kau sudah menentukan pasangan dansa mu?"tanya Sakura. Ino mengangguk, "Aku malah ditawari oleh Shikamaru Nara! Gyaaa, aku senang banget!"seru Ino antusias.

"Kau berencana mengajak siapa?"tanya Ino. Sakura mengangkat bahu, "Mungkin dia"ucap Sakura santai.

Uchiha Sasuke, sahabat dekat dari Namikaze Naruto berkata dengan nada arogan.

"Haruno makin manis ya"ucap Sasuke sambil menatap Sakura. Naruto diam dan malah menggeleng, "aku lebih suka dirinya yang dulu"ucap Naruto pelan.

Bayangan saat Sakura masih menjadi dirinya sendiri mulai bermunculan di benak Naruto.

 _"Namikaze-san, mau kuajari?"_

 _"Naruto-san! Ayo pulang!"_

 _"Naruto-kun, mau ke kantin?"_

 _"Ehahaha, Namikaze-san memang lucu!" Saat itu, gadis Haruno itu tertawa riang karna aksi lucu yang dibuat oleh sang pewaris Namikaze Corp._

 _"Namikaze-san, apa kau bisa mengerjai soalnya?"_

 _"Namikaze-san, aku ketemu komik bagus! Mau baca?"_

 _"Namikaze-san, Hyuuga-san! Tolong aku! Soal ini menyusahkan!"_

Bayangan demi bayangan mulai muncul di benak Naruto dan membuat sang pemuda _blonde_ itu mengaduh kesakitan karna pusing yang menyerang kepala nya.

"Hoi, Naruto!"panggil Sasuke menyadarkan Naruto dari delusi berlebihan nya.

"Apa?"gumam Naruto pelan. "Ayo kita ke kelas, sebentar lagi pelajaran akan dimulai, _Baka_ "ucap Sasuke sambil menarik kerah belakang kemeja Naruto.

* * *

"Jadi, Pakura, sekarang aku harus apa?"tanya Sakura. Pakura tersenyum lebar, "sekarang kau sudah cantik! Tembaklah Naruto, aku yakin dia akan menerima mu!"seru Pakura.

Sakura mengambil nafas, "Baiklah! Aku akan mencoba! Terima kasih Pakura!"seru Sakura sambil berlari keluar kamar mandi dan menyembunyikan kaca nya.

Di dalam kaca, Pakura menggumam, "Waspadalah Sakura"gumam gadis musim semiitu dengan senyum kejam.

* * *

Saat waktu pulang sekolah,

"Naruto-kun!"panggil Sakura pada Naruto. Naruto enggan merespon.

"Naruto-kun!"panggil Sakura sambil menarik lengan kemeja Naruto. Naruto terpaksa berhenti dan menoleh malas pada Sakura.

"Apa sih?"tanya Naruto malas. "Nanti kita karaoke yuk!"seru Sakura riang.

Naruto menarik kembali lengan nya dan memandang Sakura secara serius.

"Dengar Sakura, aku menolak! Aku tidak menyukai mu yang sekarang! Kau berubah, Sakura! Aku sangat kecewa"ucap Naruto sambil menundukan kepala nya.

Sakura kaget mendengarnya, "Apa maksudmu?! Diriku yang dulu tidak ada apa-apanya dengan ku yang sekarang! Aku yang sekarang jauh lebih cantik daripada yang dulu!"bantah Sakura.

"Dia memang tidak secantikmu yang sekarang, tapi hatinya jauh lebih cantik daripada hatimu yang sekarang"balas Naruto.

Sakura terkejut. Gadis itu mulai terisak, "Padahal...padahal aku berubah karna mu"gumam Sakura pelan.

"Padahal aku sudah melakukan semuanya, aku melakukan semua ini demi mu Naruto! DEMI MU!"seru Sakura.

Shion dan Ino menghampiri Sakura, "jadi enggak ke karaoke nya?"tanya Shion. Sakura menoleh, "enggak! Batalkan semuanya!"seru Sakura sambil berlari keluar sekolah.

Saat sampai dirumah, Sakura segera berlari ke kamarnya dan pergi menemui Pakura.

"Pakura! Sekarang apa yang harus kulakukan?"tanya Sakura. Pakura menatap tajam Sakura, "aku muak"ucapnya.

"Aku muak mendengar semua keluh kesahmu! Kau harusnya merasakan omongan mu itu! Aku muak mendengarnya"seru Pakura emosi.

Perlahan, tangan nya terjulur keluar kaca dan dia berteriak,

" **SEKARANG GILIRANMU MASUK KE KACA!** "

Sakura yang kaget, melempar tas nya ke kaca, yang menyebabkan kaca pecah menjadi 10 bagian.

Di 10 bagian itulah, terdapat kristal _Emerald_ milik Pakura yang mengeluarkan urat dan darah. Gadis itu berkata dengan nada yang ditekankan,

 _ **"Tega sekali kau padaku Sakura"**_

 _ **"Padahal aku sudah membantu mu"**_

 _ **"Teganya kau mengahancurkan wajahku, Sakura"**_

 _ **"Gantikan aku denganmu!"**_

 _ **"Tukarlah hidupku dengan hidupmu!"**_

 _ **"Datanglah padaku, Sakura"**_

"TIDAAAK!"seru Sakura takut. Sakura membuka paksa pintu kamarnya dan pergi ke ibunya.

"Ibu! Ibu! Aku takut, bu!"seru Sakura sambil memeluk Tsunade. Tsunade kebingungan, "ada apa denganmu?"tanya Tsunade bingung.

"Pakura bu! Dia menginginkan kehidupanku! Dia ingin bertukar kehidupan denganku!"seru Sakura ketakutan.

"Pakura? Siapa dia?"tanya Tsunade bingung. Sakura terkejut, "Pakura bu! Dia kan kakak kembarku"ucap Sakura pada Tsunade.

Tsunade mengerutkan keningnya dan mengatakan suatu hal yang membuat Sakura ingin mengubur dirinya hidup-hidup.

 **"Kau dilahirkan kedunia ini sendirian, Sakura"**

"Apa?! Ibu serius bukan?!"tanya Sakura kaget. Tsunade mengangguk, "kau ini ada-ada saja, bukan nya sudah ibu bilang kalau **kau itu anak tunggal?** "tanya Tsunade balik.

Sakura segera keluar dari rumahnya dan bergegas keluar ke tempat Naruto berada.

"Naruto!"panggil Sakura. Naruto menoleh, "Hei! Darimana kau tahu aku ada disini?"tanya Naruto bingung. Sakura segera berlari kearahnya dan menangis dibahu nya,

"Itu tidak penting, tolong aku, Naruto"pinta Sakura masih dengan menangis di bahunya.

"Memang apa yang terjadi padamu?"tanya Naruto. Sakura menceritakan semua yang dialami dengan terisak pelan.

"APA?! JADI SEKARANG PAKURA MENGINCARMU?!" Sakura mengangguk, "Hiks, aku takut, hiks"isak Sakura pelan.

"Aku takut pulang kerumah, aku takut pergi ke kamar, aku takut melihat kaca, aku takut...aku takut..."ucap Sakura.

"Sekarang kau pulanglah terlebih dahulu, istirahatkan dirimu"ucap Naruto. Naruto pun berbaik hati mengantarkan Sakura pulang ke rumah nya.

Saat Sakura memasuki rumahnya, Naruto belum pulang. Pemuda itu mengintai nya dari balik pohon cherry yang sedang mekar.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan?"gumam pemuda itu pada dirinya sendiri.

Sementara Sakura, dia berjalan ke kamarnya dengan takut. "Ada apa Sakura? Kenapa takut begitu?"tanya Tsunade bingung. "Aku takut bu, aku takut"gumam Sakura.

Tsunde menghela nafas, "Masuklah ke kamar, istirahatkan dirimu, nanti ibu akan memanggil psikolog kemari juga akan membawakan _Shiratama Anmitsu_ untukmu"bujuk Tsunade.

Sakura mengangguk kaku, dan memasuki kamarnya. Suasana sunyi dan senyap lah yang ada di dalam kamar Sakura. Atmosfer nya terasa begitu berat sekali.

" **Sakura...** "

Sakura menoleh, melihat 10 mata hijau zamrud yang sama sepertinya mengeluarkan urat dan darah.

" **Kau tidak bisa lari...** "

Perlahan, sebuah tangan terjulur keluar.

" **Kau tidak bisa menjauh dariku, Sakura...** "

Kedua tangan pun terjulur keluar.

" **Bukan nya kau bilang** **kita akan selalu bersama** **?** "

Sakura menggigil ketakutan. Saat tangan itu ingin membantu tubuh keluar dari cermin, seorang pemuda memeluknya dan menyelamatkan nya dari terjangan tangan tersebut.

"Hah...hah..."

"Sakura, kau tidak apa-apa?"tanya pemuda itu khawatir. Sakura tersenyum, "tidak apa-apa kok"ucap Sakura melepas pelukannya.

Sakura berdiri dan berjalan ke arah meja rias yang sekarang dihiasi oleh pecahan kaca.

Sakura mengambil buku dan pensil, lalu mulai menggerakan pensilnya diatas.

Tak ada yang aneh kecuali,

"Sakura-chan...bukan nya kamu kidal?"tanya Naruto heran. Sakura menatap Naruto melalui bahunya, "enggak kok"ucap Sakura pelan.

" **Aku kan pengguna tangan kanan** "

.

.

.

.

.

.

Owari

Yuki's side:

HALO! Dengan Yuki disini~ bagus gak? Jelek yah? Cacad yah? MAKLUMIN! Saya masih newbie! /sembunyidibalikMitsuba/ (~'-')~

Oke, saya gak tau mau ngomong apa lagi '-'

Pokoknya, Review! Review! Review!

Sincerely, Hanazawa Yuki


End file.
